The Talk
by Danyella413
Summary: Tenzin Becomes of age where Aang has to have the talk with him.Nothing like 2 airbenders and a friendly conversation right? Kataang family. but more of Aang and his kids. REVIEW!


**A/N:This Idea Came to me After Seeing Some DevionArt That Was Absolutely to my Yella's ! (One of My Writing Fans Said that my Writing Is So good I Should have A fan Name Like beliebers(Justin bieber),directioners(1 Direction),monsters(lady Gaga),brats(Cher Lloyd ,etc.) Anywho HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY! Read And Review!**

* * *

Aang And Katara Were having A very Heated Discussion On Whether Who Will Tell there Youngest Child,Tenzin,Where Babies Come from.

"Katara I Am Not telling Tenzin Where Babies Come From! It Will be Awkward!"Said Aang In A Desperate Attempt To get Out Of This Situation.

"Yes You Will And Why Will It be Awkward? Your His Father And We've Had Sex Before!'Katara Exclaimed.

"Gee ,Thanks for Pointing That out Katara."Aang Said Sarcastically.

"Sweetie,Aang Will you please Do It?Your Like A Role model For him. it Just Makes Sense...Please ?"Katara Begged.

"Alright...i Will"Aang Said finally Giving in. He Really hated When he Did that.

Aang Went To Seek out His youngest child. his eldest child Kya and his middle child Bumi Were upstairs. Kya was most likely practicing her waterbending while Bumi was most likely planning to do something that his mother will ground him for. Aang finally found Tenzin Meditating like a true monk and Aang filled with pride,not as much as Sokka had because no one could reach that level.

"Tenzin"Aang Turned Around And looked At His Dad.

"Yes Father?"he Asked. his Father Rarely Interrupted Him While Meditating. And Vise-versa

"I Have Some...Um..Very important things To tell You."Tenzin 's eyes were filled with curiosity but then quickly changed to hope.

"Are You And Mother Sending Bumi To Live With uncle Sokka?"he Asked . Aang Gave A Side Smile.

"No We Are Not Sending Your Brother to Live With Sokka."Aang Said. Tenzin Was instantly Down-cast But became Cheerfully serious once again.

Aang Sat Down next to Tenzin And tried to be serious but it was just too Weird As An Adult Aang Was Still Childish.

"Son i think We Need to have A little Talk"Aang Said Nonchalantly.'_Good job So Far Aang'_he mentally coached himself.

"I'm Gonna Tell You A little Story"Tenzin Listened Closely. he Loved His Father's Stories.

"Once Upon A Time there Was A girl Penguin,and a boy penguin...They played games and slid down hills together everyday...Then One day the boy penguin started to have all kinds of strange feelings-"Aang Was Cut Off By his Son.

Tenzin Crossed his Arms And Rolled His Eyes At his Father's Obliviousness.

"Father please stop,I Already know Where Babies Come From."Tenzin Said. Aang,Very Confused,Just Stared at Tenzin.

"But-Who told You?"Aang Asked heard his other 2 kids rush down the stairs and outside to where they suddenly realized it all at once.

"I'll Give you 3 Guesses"Tenzin Said At that moment Bumi And Kya Ran over To Where They Were.

"Awwh Is Tenzy getting The Talk?"Bumi Asked In A baby Voice.

"Not Really Because you already told me and DONT CALL ME TENZY!"tenzin Said,Even more Annoyed.

"Alright fine ...Tenzy." Bumi Started Laughing At That.

"Alright Bumi Leave Your Brother Alone and go do Your chores"Aang Said fatherly. He Did Have to Be the Father Since Katara Wasn't Here to Ground anyone. Bumi then Crossed His Arms And Had Determined Eyes.

"How bout I Do 1-2 Chores and stop bothering Tenzin"Bumi Asked

"How bout I Tell Your Mother"Aang Shot back. Bumi Stroked His imaginary Beard.

"You Drive A hard Bargain''Bumi Said Decisively

"As Do You" Aang said. After a minute of this Bumi finally gave in.

"Alright Fine..."Bumi Said Dramatically.

"Oh And Don't Forget to do your homework!"Aang replied. Bumi Then got this pained expression on his face and a far away look in his eyes.

"I Would But...Everything Changed When the Fire Nation Attacked."Bumi Replied Distantly. Aang tried No To But He Started Laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh and dad?"Kya Asked. Aang Seized His laughter and turned to his only daughter.

"Yes Kya?"

"Penguins just aren't an apt metaphor!"She gave a Her dad returned it.

"Alright lets get inside before your mother sends out a search party because she didn't look outside again."Aang said knowing his wife would panic

So Him Kya,Bumi,and Tenzin Walked Back To their House.

* * *

**How'd you like it? just A little Kataang family ish ness right here lol. REVIEW. Pm Me ideas ! Love to My Yella's! See Ya next time !**

**XoXo**

**Danyella **


End file.
